uiofandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of the Temple
Two temas learn of a new twist that Chris has set up for the castmates. With some of the film lot unlocked and relocked, the contestants can see how they must search in place they haven't been to. Someones methods are still keeping her in and seeing someone's wacky personality, she decides to eliminate her next. Two people are still weary about being found out, but press on. With the sights and thoughts of others, a criminal wins the challenge for his team and the other team loses as someone is sent home. Plot Chris talks about the challenge being a "new start". By this he means that he is unlocking some of the film lot while some parts are relocked. Parts that were unlocked include the prison, Chef's cabin, the airport, Chris' Palace, and the large arena. Parts that were relocked include the entire west part of the lot (except the mess hall and the path leading there, the boneyard (the gate is visible, but you can't open it), the main cabin (you can see the door, but you can't open it), the high cliff and dark cave (which are inaccessable). The contestants reach a log which Chef and the Interns block. Chef begins to turn the log and jerks it, this causes Harold and Bridgette to fall off. Duncan grasps a branch and hangs there, while Heather tries to reach for the knife Chef dropped, but it falls. Chef give the log another thrust and Izzy falls off. DJ leaps for safety and Duncan falls off the log and lands in the lake, and Heather's foot is tangled in a vine, halting her progress . The remaining People on the log are seen falling as the log is tangled and Courtney and DJ slip and fall into the lake. Beth finds a rope and hauls herself to safety. She accidentally pulls Heather up and they go on and Duncan slowly climbs up and he and Beth take the lead as Heather is left behind. In a close race Duncan wins for his team and the Killer Producers lose. Heather and a few others vote for Izzy and she is eliminated . Izzy bids a farewell to all and glares at Heather for eliminating her and runs back, rips her top off and handcuffs her to a rail. Heather calls her a crazy wacko and Izzy blows her nose with Heather's top, stuffs it in her pocket and leaves. Heather topless and cuffed i left there, until she frees herself, explaining that she expected it. Votes *DJ voted for Izzy *Izzy voted for Heather *Heather voted for Izzy *Harold voted for Izzy *LeShawna voted for Izzy Trivia *With this episode, LeShawna, and Duncan tie for appearing in the most episodes at 25, breaking Gwen's record of 24. *This is the third episode where Heather is topless. *There is a picture of Sadie's butt near Harold's bed on a nearby table. This means Harold has once seen Sadie naked. Goofs *Izzy has two cuts on her left arm after falling, but when she gets up the cuts are gone. *When Izzy rips Heather's top off she touches her breast and cuffs Heather's hands, but she could not be doing both at the same time. *Duncan is seen nearing the top of the cliff while climbing out, in the next shot he is seen only halfway up, then at the top of the cliff.